Generally, a vacuum cleaner such as upright type or canister type comprises a suction brush, which is connected with a main body and moves along the cleaning surface. The inside of the main body includes a dust chamber having a detachable dust filter; and a motor driving chamber for having a motor providing a suction force. When the motor is run a suction force is generated at the suction brush. Air containing dusts and various contaminants is drawn from the cleaning surface into the main body by the suction force. The drawn air is routed into the dust filter mounted to the dust chamber of the main body. Various contaminants in the air are collected in the dust filter, and clean air is discharged via the motor driving chamber to the outside.
In a prior art vacuum cleaner as described above, however, the dust filter is a consumable goods. When the dust filter is filled with contaminants, the dust filter should be changed. When a dirty dust filter is replaced, a person must actually handle the filter, which is inconvenient, unsanitary and often causes dirt in the filter to be lost to the ground, requiring the dirt lost from the dirty filter to be vacuumed a second time. As such, it is inconvenient and unsanitary.
To overcome the above drawbacks of vacuum cleaner filters, a cyclone vessel dust collecting apparatus, of which collection efficiency is high and which can be used for a permanent or semi-permanent span after removing the filtered contaminants, has been developed and is now widely used. Prior art cyclone vessel dust collecting apparatus' use the principal of centrifugal separation by which dusts are separated from air and collected.
The cyclone vessel dust collecting apparatus does not use a conventional dust bag or dust filter but instead has a semi-permanent cyclone vessel dust collecting structure. These prior art cyclone vessel dust collecting apparatus' however unable to collect many minutely-sized dusts which are instead passed through a cyclone vessel dust collecting apparatus. A cyclone vessel dust collecting apparatus, which can collect minute dusts, would be an improvement over the prior art.